


Obedience

by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Swearing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myLITTLEnekoSHIRO/pseuds/myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not a damn dog. I just don't see the point in arguing. And Vergil's my brother. How can I say no? Companion piece to "Demands"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Obedience 臣服](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071386) by [Orchid Ember (YAOIisJUSTICE)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIisJUSTICE/pseuds/Orchid%20Ember)



> Dante's POV. 
> 
> SPOILER: Vergil tops. Just saying.
> 
> I wanted to write this story for a while since I wrote Demands. Just thought why not do Dante's thought process through everything. I suppose it can be read without reading Demands but that's up to you. 
> 
> Oh, and just like to say that I actually LIKE the rebooted DMC game that just came out. It's a REBOOT not a remake. If it was a remake then I would castrate the creators. After all, the previous ones were better. But the reboot is not half bad if you look at it separately. Dante is sex as usual. Vergil would agree with me here...
> 
> Anyways, thank you for clicking on this story! Proceed and enjoy...

**_10 YEARS OLD_ **

Stop _looking_ at me, Vergil! _No_ , I am _not_ crying!

_I said don't look at me!_

…thanks for the hanky…

Yeah, it was that guy. He called me a girl and threw Cebby into the river. My stuffed dog?

Verge, _don't_! 'Course, I'm shaking! I don't want _you_ to get hurt!

Just…just promise you'll come back? I'll stay right here so you better come back!

Vergil? Thanks. I'm glad you're my brother.

**_12 YEARS OLD_ **

Hey, Vergil? Have you ever kissed a girl?

No reason. Just asking.

Wha-?! I'm not going to answer _that_! Who? _Trish?!_ EW, VERGIL! We're just _friends_! I'd never kiss _her_!

I am _not_ blushing!

Erm, you really think she likes me? I…I guess she's okayish in looks. Wait, what about me?!

Who's Dorian Gray?

Huh? You want me to come over? Why- _hey, that hurt!_ Well, you just _pinched_ me, that's why!

Teach me how to kiss? I don't need lessons! Do I?

You better be joking right now, Verge, or Imma gonna kick your ass…

Fine, fine, teach me, o' great guru of kissing.

Do I _have_ to keep my eyes open? But it's so _weird_! Yeah, I guess role-playing would make it easier. Wait, why the hell do _I_ have to be the girl?! Oh, right, _you're_ the one starting the kiss. _Hey_ , I'm _not_ an imbecile!

What's an imbecile?

This is so _weird_. I feel so _dumb_ doing this. Don't call me a kid! Yeah? Well, I'm going to be thirteen soon and- _mmph!_

Wait, that was a _kiss_? That was lame! C'mon! You can do better than that, Verge!

Mmmm…that's it… _ouch_. Don't yank my hair _too_ hard while you're kissing! Huh? Yeah, I had jam toast this morning! You could taste it in my mouth? Ew…

Can we do it one more time? I want to get it right.

Okay, move my head slightly and…what the hell?!

Shit, shit, shit! I'm sorry, Verge! Are you hurt? Well, _you're_ the one who put your tongue in my mouth without telling me! What the hell is wrong with you?!

Erm…do you want to stop then? One more? Sure. Yeah, yeah, I'll give you free range. Okay. I said _okay_ already! Sheesh, I'm not deaf, y'know!

Okay…you're putting your tongue in my mouth…gods, it feels so effing _weird_ …have you done this before or something, Verge?...tilt my head there?...move my tongue here…

Blearghhhh. That was kinda gross.

Huh, was I _that_ good? Heh, umm…thanks…I guess…

Is it odd that we… _kissed_? I mean, being brothers and all. Well, guess you got a point. Bros are supposed to love each other and all. But should we like-

What? Go make your own jam toast! Fine, fine, I'm _going_!

Umm, Vergil? I'm glad you're my brother.

**_14 YEARS OLD_ **

Vergil…Vergil, that _hurts_ …please… _please_ , let me _go_ …

Stop it, Vergil. If this is some kind of sick joke it isn't funny. It isn't funny, Vergil. Vergil… _VERGIL!_

You're supposed to _protect_ me, Vergil. You're not supposed to do _this_. You're not supposed to _rape_ me…

You're raping me, Vergil. You're _hurting_ me. You're sick, you're sick, you're sick- _SHIT_! M-My legs…Vergil, my _legs_ …you've pushed them too far…I can't… _I can't feel them anymore_ … _shit_ , I think I'm _bleeding_ …Vergil, I'm fucking _bleeding_ …

I don't _want_ to do it again. I don't _want_ to do it in a fucking bed. _I don't want to do it in Mother's bed either, you sick fuck!_ I want to _stop_! I want to get off your bloody desk, go to my room and _never come out_! I want you to stop _looking_ at me with those _crazy_ eyes!

Stop calling her "Eva". She's our Mother, Vergil, our _Mother_. Please don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her by doing this to me. You'll…you'll break her heart…

I think I'm crying. And I don't know. I just want this to be over. I want to escape so, so badly. You and your crazy red eyes…

Did you always want to do this to me? Did you? If you had told me, I could've helped you. But now…I think I'm scared of you, Vergil. I'm _scared_.

Kisses aren't going to change anything.

I thought you were supposed to be my brother…

**_16 YEARS OLD_ **

Blood…there's blood everywhere…and screams…loud, harsh and piercing. I can feel my soul rattling inside me. I want to run out of the mansion and far, far away from the screams. But I can't. Mother told me to stay put. She told me to wait. She didn't tell me for what.

I was the first to hear them coming in. The soft pitter-patter of feet. And wings. Air whipping and swirling with the beating of their leathery wings. That was when Mother shoved me into the china cabinet in the dining room and told me not to move. She ran out and left me all alone. That's when the shrieks started. And the ripping. Something was ripping but it wasn't clothes. It sounded too wet to be clothes.

When the demons leave, I crawl out. My body is shaking as I push the dining room door open. That's when I find Mother on the floor. That's when you walk in, Vergil.

Mother's dead, Vergil. She's dead. Dad's gone and she's dead. What're we going to do now? I'm left with no one. No one but you. And you…

Everything feels so _numb_ , Vergil. Like I can't feel anything. Not even your hugs. Or your kisses. Kiss me all you like. I can't feel it this time.

Please, please don't stop. I want to _feel_. Otherwise I'll go mad, Vergil.

Yes, love me, please, love me. Love me, hold me, fuck me, do _something_. Right now, I just want to forget. Just…just make me forget this, Vergil.

Vergil? I'm glad you're my brother…

**_17 YEARS OLD_ **

Fuck you, Vergil.

I heard you the first _fucking_ time but I don't _fucking_ care. I'm leaving this damn house and I'm going to learn to defend myself.

_Yes_ , mother _died_! Dad _left_ us! All the more _fucking_ reason I should learn how to fight! You didn't get me a fucking sword to play House with, y'know?! And I can't keep relying on you like some pathetic coward! It's fucking embarrassing!

You just said "mother". You never call her "mother". It's always "Eva this" or "Eva that". You hated her. It's why you never accepted her as our mother. So don't _you_ give me bullcrap about respecting the dead.

I'm outta here. You need to fucking loosen up. You're always so paranoid.

Hey…Vergil, get the fuck _off_ me! Hey, let…me… _go_! Stop it, Vergil! Stop pinning me to the wall! What the fuck?! I'm not going to fight you _now_! You're fucking _crazy_!

Shut up, Vergil. You're a hypocrite, you know that? You say there's no need for me to learn to defend myself and yet you force me to have sex with you every chance you fucking get. You're _twisted_.

I'm _not_ fucking shaking. Just…just let me go already…

Tch.

Fuck you. Get your tongue out of my mouth before I bite it off. I'm out of here.

Sometimes I wish you weren't my brother…

**_18 YEARS OLD_ **

Shit, you sound pissed, Verge. Y'know you'll attract demons if you keep screaming my name like that?

I'm sorry I had to leave like this, without telling you or leaving a note or anything. It's just…you would've tried to stop me. And I can't let you do that, Vergil.

It's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me. But, _Gods_ , Vergil, you need to let me _breathe_.

You know you've completely warped my life? You've tried to make me dependent on you so that I don't need anything else. But I _do_ need other things. I…I don't want to belong to anyone. I'm sorry but not even to you. I want to be…me. And I can't be that as long as I live with you. As long as you keep trying to _own_ me.

I…I can hear you crying now, Verge. Please, don't. I'm sorry. I _really_ am. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. But it's for the best. Please believe me.

You know, despite everything you've put me through, I'm still glad you're my brother, okay?

**_19 YEARS OLD_ **

Who the hell is this idiot? What's he doing in my shop? He's got fugly eyes. Well, whatever he wants I ain't sharing my pizza with him.

Wait, did he just say…my _brother_ sent him?

Vergil?

**333**

Wow, Ver- _gil_. Been working out, huh? Not bad. Always thought you were too skinny. Sorry, for my state of undress. Can't help showing off my awesome pecs. Though by the looks of it, you don't seem to mind.

Heh. You always were twisted.

Guess we're gonna have to fight, huh, Verge? Gotta warn you, I've gotten better.

Stop fucking spouting things about our family, you asshole! You don't give a _damn_ about family! You never did! It was always you, you, you! It's why you kept me holed up at home, like I was some kind of toy for _you_ to play with! Well, not anymore!

Wanna know why I didn't like you? I just fucking didn't. You were a fucking control freak and that _pissed_ me off.

_Ach_ …s-s-shit…you always knew where to hurt me the most, Vergil. Sword through the heart? Classic. I'm guessing you did it for poetic purposes, being the _fucking_ romantic you are.

Stop kissing me, you _jackass_.

Always knew you were twisted.

Shit, it's getting dark now…

**333**

I...I feel _stronger_. Shit, I feel like I can eat a fucking herd of horses right about now.

But that's not what I'm hungry for right now. I got a bone to pick with someone for ruining my favorite jacket.

I'm coming, Verge.

**333**

You're so gross, Vergil. Is that how you talk dirty to _all_ your fuck buddies? Or am I just really special? Well, incest _is_ the latest trend these days. Guess we were ahead of the times, huh?

Awwww, you missed me. Or is it just my ass? Now, now, let's not make the lady here feel all left out, bro.

Heh, guess she does look crass.

What's crass?

Hmmm, y'know she does look a _little_ familiar…

**333**

Fuck, she was that bald bastard's love child. Whoda thunk? Guess if you look ugly as fuck people don't expect you to have kids, much less a girl.

Damn, that guy really played us, huh, Verge?

You up for dishing out a little ass-kicking, bro?

**333**

Nice catch, Verge. Hey, Ebony doesn't look half bad in your hand.

Quit your whining. I know you're secretly a gun whore.

Let's finish this motherfucker off.

**333**

We don't have to fight, Vergil. We can end this here and just go home. We can be _happy_.

You know, I always admired you. You were always so strong, grounded and in control of everything. I thought you were perfect and I always wanted to be like you. Even after you raped me, I couldn't really hate you. You were my _brother_. My _only_ brother. How could I hate you?

The reason I always listened to you was because I craved your attention. If I could get my awesome big brother to pay attention to me, I thought it was the highlight of my day. Because if I got your approval, I thought I was doing something right in my life, y'know?

Then…then you forced yourself on me. It hurt. But again, I got your attention. You _wanted_ to shower me with your attention. And there was nothing bad in that, was there?

But there was. And I started to realize, that maybe the attention I craved from you wasn't supposed to be like that. If I wanted to get your attention, the kind that I wanted, I needed to get stronger. And that's what I did. I did all of this for _you_ , Vergil. I wanted to be strong enough to make you see me. I wanted to be strong enough to _save_ you. Because you need to be saved, Vergil. Saved from your twisted self. So _please_ …let me save you, Vergil.

Grab my hand, Vergil. Then we can make amends. We can be brothers again. For real this time. Don't…don't do that, Vergil…VERGIL!

**333**

My palm stings from your cut. But my chest stings even more from the wound you inflicted there.

Guess it just wasn't meant to be, huh, Vergil? I guess, you were never meant to listen to me. Just like I was never meant to ignore you. Maybe that's why they say twins are like a ying-yang piece; we complete each other to make a perfect being.

Though, with you gone, I guess I'm incomplete. And always will be.

You know, Vergil? Even though you're gone, you're still my brother. And that's the best thing you have ever done for me.


End file.
